


the days that bind us together

by midnighttypewriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, friendship or slash - read as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighttypewriter/pseuds/midnighttypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Steve saw him, he was not the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the days that bind us together

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bad Blood by Bastille

The next time Steve saw him, he was not the Winter Soldier. He wasn’t Bucky either, though, not yet. Steve had been tracking him for months and then stumbled upon him by chance, almost. When he had chosen to walk into that particular coffee shops, to quickly satisfy his metabolism before moving on to follow Bucky’s track before it got cold, he was not expecting to find the man sitting at a table there.

He wasn’t the Winter Soldier. He was a quiet man sitting at a corner table with his right hand wrapped around a steaming cup, hair cut short and the left sleeve of his shirt looking empty. Perhaps Steve should have had expected him. The place was small, uncrowded, homely. Not one of the chain coffee shop so popular in this century but a place that felt vaguely familiar to them, men from a different time.

It took all Steve’s willpower to not rush to him. He needed to approach with caution.

Their eyes met across the room. The man who used to be Winter Soldier, and long before that Bucky Barnes, twitched at the sight of Steve but remained seated. He didn’t lift his hand but his eyes beckoned Steve. Or maybe that was just what Steve wanted to see.

He made his way across the coffee shop and placed his hand on the backrest of the free chair at the table. “Bucky.”

Bucky’s lips moved as if he was testing the name for himself, a small frown on his face. “You’ve found me.”

“Did you really think you’d be rid of me that easily?” Steve took a seat. Bucky may not have asked him to, but he hadn’t sent him away either.

“I tried to kill you.”

“You’ve saved me more times.”

Bucky was quiet for a moment. His gaze dropped to his coffee and Steve could tell that he was trying to recall things that were still escaping him. “I knew you,” Bucky said finally. “I knew you.”


End file.
